El chico en la fotografía
by lovelywtt
Summary: Korra regresa a Ciudad República después de sufrir su perdida de memoria, en busca de respuestas Korra encuentra una fotografía de quien podría ayudarla.


_Hola! espero que les guste este One-Shot. Aun estoy trabajando en esto de Makorra, así que espero seguir fiel a quienes son originalmente. _

* * *

**El chico en la fotografía. **

_Korra _

Las ligeras olas chocan contra el barco, me asomo levemente para observar la cristalina corriente que se encuentra bajo nosotros y en eso observo que llegan esas personas de graciosos sombreros rojos quienes se hacen llamar: Los Sabios del Fuego. Y quienes continúan llamándome Avatar Korra. ¿Quién diablos es Avatar Korra? Aun no entiendo como ellos me llaman así ¿Es mi nombre Avatar Korra? El hombre que me encontró en la playa inconsciente me sonríe al llegar.

-Avatar Korra, estamos cerca de Ciudad República, hogar de su maestro de aire control- me dice

-Mi… ¿Maestro de aire control?- preguntó confundida- ¿Quién es él?-

-El maestro Tenzin es un Nómada Aire y fue quien te enseño el poder del aire- me dice dulcemente

Asiento. Recuerdo aquella vez que desperté por primera vez en la playa, me moví drásticamente haciendo una ventisca; no estoy segura de que es el aire control pero si yo misma pude hacerlo casi inconsciente, tal vez ese tal Tenzin me enseño bien.

-¿Y dónde están mis padres?- pregunto arqueando la ceja- ¿Tengo padres no?-

El asiente.

-El Polo Sur se encuentra en una difícil situación en este momento, el maestro Tenzin cuidara muy bien de usted. Después podrá visitar libremente a su familia- me dice intentando sonreír pero su sonrisa es más escalofriante que nada

Resoplo. Tengo la sensación que este hombre me miente sobre mi libre visita a mi familia. Si tengo una familia tal vez ellos necesiten saber lo que me ha pasado, tal vez mi posible madre se angustiaría o mi posible padre me abrazaría con fuerza al verme. No estoy segura.

Me relajo observando nuevamente el mar bajo nosotros inundándome en mis pensamientos en lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días. He perdido quien soy realmente, ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es mi familia, si tuve amigos antes y de cómo es mi maestro.

El sonido del barco llama mi atención rápidamente haciéndome gritar asustada, me sostengo de los barrotes del barco para no caerme del susto y en eso observo la enorme isla frente a nosotros. Parpadeo asombrada del lugar, es como si fuese una isla tropical en medio de un montón de barcos.

-Vaya…- murmuro

El barco continúa su trayectoria acercándose a la isla y en eso a lo lejos veo la enorme ciudad. Rascacielos, puentes bien formados, torres graciosas y lo que es más impresionante una estatua de al parecer un niño a mitad de la bahía. No logro ver su rostro ya que esta de espaldas pero estoy segura que el significo mucho para la ciudad, digo le hicieron una estatua.

-Avatar Korra… hemos llegado al Templo Aire Isla- me dice aquel hombre

-¿Templo Aire?- pregunto confundida

Desciendo el barco con cuidado y aprecio aún más aquel edificio que resalta a lo lejos del lugar, puede que tal vez esté perdiendo mi cabeza o tal vez sea la belleza del lugar pero siento que he estado mucho tiempo en este lugar. Un grupo de personas vestidas con togas amarillas y naranja caminan hacia nosotros con una sonrisa inigualable.

-Avatar Korra, es un placer que haya regresado- me dice un joven

¿A caso todos se saben mi nombre?

-Ah… gracias- intento sonreír – creo…-

-Por favor síganos la guiaremos a su habitación- me pide juntando sus manos amablemente

Los hombres del fuego y las personas de amarillo y naranja me guían por el lugar haciéndome sentir incomoda y más confundida. Comienzo a recordar algo de que pase en este lugar; recuerdo una tarde haciendo girar aquellos paneles con dibujos giratorios.

Niego rápidamente la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra el maestro Tenzin?- pregunta el hombre del fuego

-El Maestro Tenzin se encuentra en el Templo Aire del Sur en este momento- le dice el hombre de toga dulcemente- Estoy seguro que el Avatar Korra se encontrara muy bien aunque él no esté presente-

Intento sonreír, asegurándole que intentare estar calmada.

-Es de suma importancia hablar con él- le pide el hombre del fuego - ¿Cree que haya un modo de comunicarme con él?-

-Tal vez pueda enviar un telegrama o un halcón mensajero- le dice sonriendo

El asiente.

Entramos a unos dormitorios, el largo y cálido pasillo me hace sentirme extrañamente en casa, el hombre de toga se detiene en una puerta y la desliza con cuidado invitándome a entrar.

-Su habitación Avatar Korra-me dice

Entro al cuarto observando algunas pertenecías mías en las mesas. Tengo la sensación de que algo falta, algo grande y peludo.

-Avatar Korra, porque no se queda aquí a descansar un momento, fue un largo viaje- me pide el hombre de fuego

-de acuerdo, creo que una siesta me vendría bien- le digo

-Estaremos fuera por si nos necesita- me dice sonriendo y cierra la puerta de mi habitación.

Resoplo tirándome a la cama, el blando colchón hace relajar mi espalda y me estiro un segundo dejando descansar todos mis músculos. Para ser mi habitación es un tanto rustica, me imaginaba algo más diferente. Apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada y en eso noto un trozo de papel bajo la lámpara. Tomo con cuidado aquel trozo de papel y lo abro con curiosa de lo que contenga.

Es una fotografía de un chico alto, de alocado cabello y con una bufanda, al parecer abrazándome con fuerza mientras le sonrío. ¿Quién es él? ¿Y porque le sonrió tan dulce? Mi corazón comienza a latir alegrado; los ojos de aquel chico hacen que sonría sin siquiera tenerlo pensado. Tengo que encontrar a este chico. No solo por el extraño sentimiento, tal vez él sabe quién soy realmente. Tal vez él pueda ayudarme.

Busco bajo la otra lámpara alguna otra prueba del chico pero no encuentro nada, abro el closet de la pared lateral en busca de otra señal, pero solo se encuentran un elegante vestido azul marino y otro atuendo mío.

-¿Quién eres?- susurro

Doblo la fotografía en dos y me la guardo en mi pantalón, abro la ventana de la habitación y comienzo a descender lentamente sobre el pequeño techo. Me detengo un segundo en busca del algún hombre del fuego o de toga pero no hay nadie. Lentamente bajo mis piernas aun sosteniéndome con fuerza del techo pero la gravedad pide por mi peso y caigo al suelo.

Gimo levemente ante el golpe pero me levanto rápidamente corriendo de regreso al muelle donde llegamos. Tal vez estoy exagerando mucho por ese chico, pero hasta ahora es la única persona que puede ayudarme de verdad.  
Bajo las escaleras y encuentro a un barco de los hombres de toga partiendo del muelle. Corro a un más rápido deseosa de alcanzarlos.

-¡Esperen!- grito y doy un gran salto desde la orilla del muelle

El hombre que va en el timón parece escucharme pero en eso yo ya he golpeado la madera del barco.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunta preocupado

-Estoy perfecta- le sonrío

Las dos mujeres y un hombre que se encuentra en el barco me miran con asombro y confusión. Tal vez había hecho esto antes o tal vez no. Les sonrió intentando tranquilizarlos pero ellos parecen más temerosos de mí.

El barco cruza rápidamente la bahía y el muelle parece enorme a lo que pensaba, las personas van de un lado a otro con cargamento y otros comprando algo de pescado. ¿Cómo diablos encontrare a este chico?

Suspiro. Comienzo a caminar alejándome del muelle con la fotografía en mi mano por si hay alguna señal de aquel chico. Podría tardarme años buscándolo por toda la ciudad y nunca dar con él. Aunque mi cabeza me diga que es una estupidez siento que tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que verlo y preguntarle todo sobre mi.

Continuo caminando sobre la acera y noto como muchas personas me observan cuidadosamente ¿A caso he hecho algo malo? ¿Hice algo malo? Tomo la fotografía con fuerza en mi mano suplicando por ver pronto a este chico.

Pero al parecer mis suplicas no son escuchadas, paso todo el día caminando por toda la ciudad y cuando llego a un enorme y bello parque el crepúsculo comienza a asomarse lentamente en el cielo.

-Es inútil, nunca lo encontrare- me digo a mi misma sentándome bajo un árbol. Derrotada.

Me doy el lujo de cerrar mis ojos por un segundo de lo agotada que me siento y lo hambrienta al estar caminando por todo el día en la ciudad, nunca creí que fuese tan grande y tan poblada. Tal vez ese chico no se encuentra más aquí, tal vez lo he conocido en algún otro lugar. Estoy perdida.

-¿Korra?- escucho un susurro

Abro mis ojos levemente ante la voz y en eso un chico del mismo alocado cabello con el uniforme de al parecer un policía me mira con cuidado.

-ah… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto tallando mi ojo izquierdo

El arque la ceja confundido.

-Ah, Mako… oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- dice más formal

Me levanto con cuidado y noto algo familiar en sus ojos, algo que me dice que lo he visto antes. Siento la fotografía en mi mano y la desdoblo con cuidado dándome cuenta del enorme parecido que tiene este chico con el de la fotografía.

-¡Eres tú!- grito emocionada y el retrocede un paso – Eres el chico de la fotografía-

-¿El chico de la fotografía?- pregunta aún más confundido tanto como yo-

Desarrugo la fotografía y se la doy, él la mira por unos minutos con cuidado y después me mira.

-Si nos tomamos esa fotografía hace meses ¿Qué no recuerdas?- me pregunta

Suspiro

-No…- susurro

El arquea la ceja, como si lo estuviera tomándolo de un pelo. Pero no estoy mintiendo no recuerdo nada, no sé quién soy, no sé quién es él. No sé lo que paso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes nada? Además ¿Dónde estuviste todo estos días? – Alza la voz - ¿Intentando que la Nación del Fuego se entrometa en la guerra?

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿De qué guerra?- pregunto

-Es broma ¿verdad? –

Niego con la cabeza

-¡No! ¡No es ninguna broma! No recuerdo nada, no sé quién eres, no sé quién soy…. Y no recuerdo lo que ocurrió. Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en una playa y unos hombres del fuego me llamaron: Avatar Korra- le grito

-¿Qué?- susurra atónito

-Vi esta fotografía en la habitación y creí que tú podrías ayudarme, te busque por toda la ciudad- le digo

El parece intentar digerir lo que he dicho, pero es la verdad. Solo él puede ayudarme.

- Korra esto no es gracioso- me dice más serio

¿Korra? ¿Me llamo Korra?

- ¡No es una broma! –digo nuevamente

Suspira.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no sé quién eres-

-¿No recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?- me pregunta acercándose a mi

Niego con la cabeza

-¿Tu lucha con Amon?- pregunta nuevamente

-¿Quién es Amon?-

Parpadea confundido

-¿Lo nuestro?- susurra

Me quedo sin palabras. ¿Él era mi novio? ¿O es mi novio?

-¿nuestro…?- susurro atónita

Noto en sus ojos como se le desagarra el alma ante la forma que lo he dicho. Por eso tenía la fotografía en mi habitación, por eso mi corazón se aceleró locamente al verlo.

-¡Avatar Korra!- escucho gritar al Sabio del Fuego

Suspiro al verlo correr por el parque hasta donde me encuentro y según "Mako" parece necesitar más tiempo para reaccionar. Él me mira con cuidado y noto como sus ojos se llenan lentamente de lágrimas. ¿Llora por mí?

-Avatar Korra no puede estar en la ciudad en su estado- me pide el hombre llegando a mi

-Y-Yo… yo solo- intento decir sin quitar la mirada del tal Mako

-Por favor Avatar Korra, necesita descansar en el templo- me dice tomando de mi manos con cuidado

Me giro a Mako atenta y suplicando que hable conmigo.

-Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme- le pido

El hombre del fuego me toma del brazo con cuidado y me giro comenzando a alejarme de Mako. Él se queda inmóvil sin decir nada y llorando levemente, sosteniendo con fuerza la fotografía.

Aceptando lentamente que he perdido la memoria.

* * *

**HOLA! Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que subí ff! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot se me dio la pequeña idea por una imagen en Tumblr. todavía no me acostumbro a lo Makorra, siento que no son tan, tan apegados como son Kataang ( en noviazgo) si son muy diferentes pero espero que me haya quedado fiel a lo Makorra.**

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


End file.
